The Taste of Pie
by starsinjars
Summary: Because Axel cannot be trusted with silverware. Especially forks. Happy Pie Day, everybody!


Because I wanted to commemorate Pie Day.

Just some fluff.

I think.

Disclaimers have been disclaimed.

Story Start!~

Axel places a slice of some unknown pastry in front of me.

I look up to him, back to the plate, back to him, then back to the plate again.

"Oh, here's the whipped cream." He places the can of creamed whip on the table, next to me.

"What… is this?" I stare at it with the strange urge to just grab the fork next to it and poke it.

"Roxas, don't tell me you don't know what pie is."

I look up to him again. "Pie?"

Axel's face is cold and serious. "Pie."

"Like the pi in math? I thought that was numbers."

Axel stares me down, and I suppress my urge to look back down at the so-called 'pie'.

His voice is unfeeling. "Roxas, you have never had pie before?"

I turn to the kitchen, which is a mess. "That may be true, but what I want to know is what is so special about today that calls for 'pie'?"

"Didn't you eat pizza for lunch today?"

Turning back towards him, I nod. "So? It was the special they had for lunch today in school."

"Pizza is a type of pie."

I stare at him, then to the pie. I give in and poke it with my fork. "This doesn't look like pizza."

Axel grabs my shoulder and pins me down to the floor. "No one makes fun of pie!"

I struggle to get out of his grip, but he only tightens his fingers on my shoulder. "What the hell, Axel?"

"No one fucks around when pie is involved." Axel stares into my eyes.

I stare back. "What is your deal with this whole pie thing?"

"What day is it today?"

"What?"

"WHAT DAY IS TODAY?"

"Geez, no reason to yell."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Monday?"

He slaps me on the cheek.

"What! You asked me what day was it today!"

Axel frowns. "I did? My bad." He slaps himself. "There, happy?"

"Hell no! I'll do it myself! Get off of me!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"I will if you don't get off of me!"

He rubbed against me, causing him to blush. "Sorry. I meant to ask, what date is it today?"

"March 14?"

Axel finally lets me go and takes back his seat. "Indeed it is. And what are the numbers for it?"

I begin to get up. "Three fourteen?" Ooooh… "So it _does_ involve pi from math!"

Axel throws the fork at me and I catch it between my fingers.

"Just hurry up and eat your damn, undeserving pie." He goes back to the kitchen, and returns with a piece for himself and a fork.

I poke it once again. "You made this? _You_?"

Axel shrugs. "Yeah, so eat it." He grabs the whipped cream, shakes it, and foams his piece of pie. He reaches out for my piece and does the same as well. He began making weird noises as he did it. I rolled my eyes. After placing a rather large amount, he slides it back to me.

I push the plate away. "I don't trust your cooking."

Axel puts down the forkful of pie he was about to put in his mouth. "Roxas, don't make me anymore angry than I already was."

I fold my shoulders. "I don't want it!"

"Roxas, shut up and eat your pie."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm going to go to my room now." I get up from the table and begin to make my way out of the dining room.

A fork is thrown.

It stabs into the wall, effectively stopping me. I turn around to see Axel's arm raised.

He gets up, walks up to me, and takes out the fork from the wall.

He places his mouth to my ear to whisper, "You will stay and eat your pie." He walks back to his spot.

I slowly walk backwards and back to my seat.

Axel smiles. "Good. Now eat your pie."

Shaking, I take a hold of the fork, and grab a forkful of this 'pie'.

I eye it. "What flavor is it?"

"Pie flavor."

I roll my eyes. "Of course it is."

We both take a bite from the homemade pie at the same time.

And at the same time, spit it out.

"Eww, this tastes like crap." He wipes his tongue.

I laugh. "You're the one who made it!"

Axel blushes. "S-shut up! Okay, I can't cook. I'm going to order one." He gets up to leave the room to the phone.

As he leaves, I scoop up more of the pie into my mouth, murmuring, "Happy Pie Day."


End file.
